INCORPORATION BY REFERENCE: Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference, any and all U.S. patents, U.S. patent applications, and other documents and printed matter cited or referred to in this application.
1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to manual exerciser and massage devices and more particularly to a back exerciser-stimulator with interchangeable contact heads.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Nakamura, U.S. Des. 452,572 describes an acupressure device design.
Hoard, U.S. Pat. No. 1,265,083 describes a horizontal bar, a pair of handles affixed to said bar, a pair of central members also affixed to near the center of said bar, said central members being each provided at its outer end with a roller bearing adapted as said handles are moved to traverse the head, neck and spine of the user.
Weaver, U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,528 describes a massage instrument comprising, in combination, a shaft having threaded ends, a handle member, having a threaded socket, secured to one end of said shaft, said member having a ball raceway a ball raceway threadedly secured to the other end of said shaft, a tubular member surrounding said shaft, a massage roller on said tubular member, said tubular member leaving a ball race at each end, balls between said tubular member and said raceways, a washer on said shaft, said washer baying a diameter somewhat greater than the tubular member, and a handle portion engaging said shaft and engaging said washer.
Johnston et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,129 describes a massaging device comprising a pair of opposite side frames, each of said frames terminating at the lower end in a coiled portion, a handle secured between the top ends of said side frames; and a resilient roller carried between said coiled portions and adapted to be raised when said side frames are rocked in one direction on said coiled portions for applying a rolling pressure to the back of a person lying upon said roller.
Casares, U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,536 describes a back massager capable of massaging the user's back without assistance. The massager has a curved shaft having a handle near the first end and a second handle positioned at an intermediate point between the first and second ends of the shaft. The shaft is curved and has roller means affixed at the second end thereof.
Iwahaski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,315 describes a massage means utilizing a resilient deformable structure, comprising: a right-hand bar; a left-hand bar; an intermediate stick having one end joined to one end of the right-hand bar and the other end joined to one end of the left-hand bar, the center portion of the intermediate bar being made of a resilient material; and a pair of pressing members disposed at the both sides with respect to the center portion of the intermediate bar with a space provided therebetween in the longitudinal direction of the intermediate bar.
Terashima, U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,338 describes a portable massager allowing self-massaging to be performed in virtually any position. The massager includes at least one pair of pressers mounted at a fixed separation interval onto a rod, which can be separated into two sections, if desired. The pressers may be freely rotatable or non-rotably fixed in position on the rod. The surfaces of the pressers are formed into irregular shapes having indentations and projections. Handles having grips on their ends are either fixed or mounted so as to rotate freely on the rod and project outwardly away from the pressers and toward a respective end of the rod.
Spratt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,708 describes a massager for the back portion of the human body having two identical handlebars in an arched configuration. One end of each handlebar being flattened and hinged to each end of a rolling dual ended pivot in such a way that handlebars form an oval when free ends meet. Handlebars having a length and arch such that they encompass a human torso when free ends meet. Cylindrically shaped pivot having bumper pad cover. One or more massage members are removably secured by retaining knobs to the inside of arched handlebars closer to the hinged ends thereof. Retaining knobs protrude through a plurality of adjustment holes in handlebar and thread into female threaded massage members.
Demerais, U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,980 describes a hoop shaped massage apparatus and method, and more particularly a versatile massage apparatus with a hoop shaped handle and a universal bracket for receiving a conventional massage unit. The hand held hoop is preferably attached to a conventional “off the shelf” commercially available vibrator. The hoop is adjustably sized to encircle a person's torso, trunk, shoulders or any other portion of the body. The vibrator is removably attached to the hoop by a bracket that includes a hook and loop fastener strap and tabs to hold the massage unit in place. Additionally, the bracket mounts upon the hoop. The hoop is positioned around a selected body area of a user to conveniently and comfortably apply pressure to the massaged portion of the user's body. The hoop acts as guides and leverage arms, aiding the user in applying massage pressure to the massaged area of the body. The massage unit can be a vibrating massage unit of conventional design, or can be a non-vibrating massage device, or a heat massage device.
Kennon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,090 describes a device for treating muscular ailments. The device has a generally U-shaped frame. The frame has an elongated cross-member with a handle extending perpendicularly outwardly from each of two terminal ends of the cross-member. The device has a protrusion extending perpendicularly outwardly from the cross-member in the same direction as the handles. The protrusion can be either of a rectangular block or a roller and can be positionable along the longitudinal axis of the cross-member. In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for using a device with a U-shaped frame and a protrusion to self-administer treatment for muscular and spinal ailments. The method involves locating a body part needing treatment and positioning the protrusion directly over the body part. Pressure is then applied to the body part by the protrusion. Additional pressure may be applied if necessary by using the handles and the cross-member of the device as levers. The protrusion is then repositioned a short distance away from the original position and pressure is reapplied.
Lambden, U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,693 describes an apparatus and a method for applying pressure to the body of a person. The apparatus comprises an arcuate shaft, a handle that extends from the arcuate shaft in a plane intersecting the plane of the arcuate shaft, and a pressure applicator movably attached to the arcuate shaft for applying pressure to the body. The apparatus can be used for massaging or for applying acupressure.
Kuznets et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,089 describes a body and joints massage device having changeable massage heads to obtain selected stroking, rubbing and/or kneading massaging effects of all body parts including body joints. The body and joints massage device comprises a shaft housing engaging a main rotating shaft, the shaft housing being formed suitable to grip by a user and may be engaged with different types of massage heads. One type includes actively rotating and actively self-rotating massage elements each equipped with passively rotating rollers for body stroking and rubbing massage effects. Another type includes actively rotating, flexible and/or extended massage elements each of which also performs an active or passive reciprocal linear or arc movement for body and/or joints massage effect. Yet another type includes actively rotating extended massage elements, in which each also performs an active or passive reciprocal arc movement for body and joints massage.
Naruse et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,873 describes a massaging apparatus including a head unit, a pair of housings and a pair of arms. The head unit is configured to massage a body of a user. The pair of housings are connected to opposite sides of the head unit respectively and extend in opposite directions from the head unit. The pair of arms are configured to be held by the user and provided to the pair of housings respectively. The pair of arms are flexible.
Ryan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,650 describes a device for providing back massage with simultaneous accupressure stimulation along either side of the spine. The device comprises a frame in which are disposed a plurality of rollers which are freely rotatable and capable of being interchangeably positioned within the frame. One roller is of a larger diameter than the remaining rollers and is provided with a central circumferential groove which is bounded on each side by a surface having a plurality of nubs. In use, the nubs contact the user's body on either side of the spine at the desired location to provide accupressure stimulation. By providing the accupressure stimulation roller in a diameter which is larger than the other rollers, the device also provides intervertebral or intersegmental extension during use.
The prior art teaches hand held acupressure devices, and massage devices, appliances, instruments, and exercisers, including sliding and rolling devices and multidirectional devices. The prior art also teaches a device for treating muscular ailments. These devices are specifically designed for the back but may, as well, be applied to other portions of the body. However, the prior art does not teach a hand-held back massage and exercising device with snap-in replaceable heads for applying various types of massage contact wherein the heads and the handle are joined by face-to-face mounting plates. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.